


𝕾𝖈𝖆𝖗𝖑𝖆𝖙𝖙𝖎𝖓𝖆- English version

by ELECTR4HE4RT



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderbending, M/M, Master/Pet, Mommy Issues, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Pet Names, Self-Harm, Songfic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELECTR4HE4RT/pseuds/ELECTR4HE4RT
Summary: one-shot anthology.
Relationships: Bruno Buccellati/Diavolo/Reader, Guido Mista/Reader, Kishibe Rohan/Reader, Kujo Jotaro/Reader, Lana Del Rey/Reader, Leone Abbacchio/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Risotto Nero/Reader, Trish Una/Reader, character/reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

  
"𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙜𝙤𝙡𝙙𝙚𝙣 𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙡𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙘𝙧𝙞𝙥𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙: 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙤𝙨𝙩 𝙗𝙚𝙖𝙪𝙩𝙞𝙛𝙪𝙡 𝙘𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙚  
"

・ What am I going to share?

—This will be an Anthology of One-shots of various themes, as well as different fandoms to have more variety and what people like best.

—I decided to finally make one and why have I noticed that some characters are somewhat forgotten out there or maybe they deserve another chance, that does not mean that I will forget important characters, there will also be them.

• I would like that if you have any suggestions or ideas you can leave it in the comments so I will do my best to satisfy your wishes and make the reading more enjoyable.  
Another point to note is that there will not only be a fem! Reader, I will also try to make a male! Reader since I have not seen many.

· What I can do?

• 𝖉𝖆𝖉𝖉𝖞 / 𝖒𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖞 𝖐𝖎𝖓𝖐

• 𝕬𝖓𝖌𝖘𝖙

• 𝑺𝒂𝒅𝒐𝒎𝒂𝒔𝒐𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒔𝒎  
:  
-𝖇𝖔𝖓𝖉𝖆𝖌𝖊  
-𝖘𝖕𝖆𝖓𝖐𝖎𝖓𝖌  
-𝖕𝖊𝖙 𝖌𝖆𝖒𝖊  
-𝖙𝖎𝖈𝖐𝖑𝖎𝖓𝖌  
-𝕳𝖎𝖊𝖗𝖔𝖕𝖍𝖎𝖑𝖎𝖆  
  


• 𝖛𝖆𝖎𝖓𝖎𝖑𝖑𝖆

• 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖉𝖊𝖗𝖇𝖊𝖓𝖉

• 𝕽𝖊𝖆𝖑 𝖕𝖊𝖗𝖘𝖔𝖓

• 𝕲𝖔𝖉𝖘! 𝕬𝖚

• 𝖁𝖆𝖒𝖕𝖎𝖗𝖊! 𝕬𝖚

• 𝕽𝖔𝖞𝖆𝖑𝖙𝖞! 𝕬𝖚

• 𝕸𝖎𝖗𝖗𝖔𝖗! 𝖀𝖓𝖎𝖛𝖊𝖗𝖘𝖊

• 𝕬𝖑𝖙𝖊𝖗𝖓𝖆𝖙𝖎𝖛𝖊 𝕷𝖎𝖋𝖊

• 𝖜𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖎𝖋? 𝕬𝖚

• 𝕾𝖔𝖚𝖑𝖒𝖆𝖙𝖊! 𝕬𝖚

• 𝕱𝖆𝖎𝖗𝖞 𝖙𝖆𝖑𝖊! 𝕬𝖚

• 𝕸𝖔𝖉𝖊𝖗𝖓! 𝕬𝖚

• 𝕱𝖑𝖚𝖋𝖋 (𝖂𝕬𝕱𝕱)

• 𝕽𝖔𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖆𝖙𝖊𝖘! 𝕬𝖚

• 𝕻𝖗𝖎𝖘𝖔𝖓! 𝕬𝖚

•  
• 𝕾𝖔𝖓𝖌𝖋𝖎𝖈

• OTP

_please leave your request in the comments,_

_arrivederci!_


	2. 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙎𝙪𝙙𝙣𝙤!𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙩-𝙤𝙣𝙚 ;   𝙈𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙖 𝙭 𝙈𝙖𝙡𝙚!𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙧 𝙭 𝙉𝙖𝙧𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙞𝙖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you were chillin' with your boy-bestfriend when you meet his cute roommate

You were rehearsing with your band for the next talent show that was almost around the corner, you were really getting overly stressed since it seemed that your colleagues had gotten upset with each other.

Did you know that when they all played together being "Pandora" they were incredible, but they seemed more interested in their other activities and love affairs than if Noriaki went with Dio instead of Jotaro than if Josuke had broken his drumsticks for the Drums when he was playing with Okyasu, everything was a fucking mess.

_**"I'm sick of your shit"** _you shouted while you felt their eyes on you, that is, you were the vocalist and if you wanted you could end the band, but you really didn't want that to happen, you heard the footsteps of someone who was coming right to the room while you took your black backpack and placed it on your shoulder.

A dark-skinned boy leaned against the wall while he saw you with his dark eyes shaking his head, you didn't even say goodbye to your bandmates, your man had finally come for you.

You walked to his side while he seemed to look for the lighter for his cigarettes, you ran your hands through his back pocket to take out the purple device and turning it on so that the boy could enjoy the cigarette.

**_"You look like shit today,"_** you heard him laugh out loud as you rolled your eyes **_"but you still look cute, bro."_**

You gave him a little bump behind the head while you were smiling, your cheeks could feel a little warm so you were sure you would have a little blush in them **_"you know the gossip won't get you anywhere, right?"_**

**_"I know, honey, I just wanted us to go home, we have too much to study."_** You took his hands while they got on the bus, it was normal that both of you showed affection in this way since you were best friends, maybe it did not mean more to him but you liked how his company felt, it was as if you could feel the heat of his body filling you, making you not be as uneasy as ever.

Being with Mista was really incredible since you were little you used to have a tendency to be shyer than the rest of the kids, fearing all the strangers that would approach you, until you met him, that is, he and his dark skin really loved you when you saw him, he seemed like a fucking god with those features.

Both of you quickly reached your destination since Guido's house was not so far from the high school. You entered while you took off your shoes leaving them in a small black furniture and then take your books and go to the sofa that was in the room, you dropped as you started reading about the theory that was seen with your classmates in music class today, you were studying that career so you couldn't afford to get a low grade, that would be very idiotic of you.

You looked at the black-haired man who seemed to read a biology book as he settled a little closer to you

**_"Come on (y/n), you said that you would help me with this essay, its a really difficult topic for me"_** you could feel his hands go down your back leaving little caresses while you read the same paragraph over and over again, you really felt good every time he touched you, his hands were a little bigger than yours making his touch feel magical, his left hand traveled down your neck so he could get up to your hair, stroking it slowly just like when you two were used to cuddle and sleep together, you really liked him.

**_"S-seriously, I must learn this information"_ **you tried to be as calm as possible but it was almost impossible when you were so near from him, you could hear him laugh very low, Mista already knew that his movements were having an effect on you so you didn't would let go from him for the moment.

you were a little bit turned on and thirsty for the touch of Guido on you, it was like magic when he used to touch your skin making you weak from the top to the bottom.

Naturally, the mother nature calls you to do some stuff in the bathroom, you slowed your race to the magical room when you listen to some specific song that was hitting trough your ears, it was sudno by Molchat Doma, you know that song pretty well that you almost were singing the lyrics instantly.

some black-haired beauty caught your eye, they got pretty amethyst eyes with really really black hair almost at their shoulders, you could see them in a room at the right to the bathroom, they were dancing to the loop of the song, you were enchanted by that pretty raven-haired deity with that athletic body and pretty legs, suddenly they look at you with a smirk at the face

**_"Hi there little stalker, who are you?"_ **their voice was almost hypnotic with that touch of velvet poison that you were truly ready to drink if they told you to, almost like a command that was stuck in your brain.

_"So pretty.."_ you think during those seconds when you and the (actually not) deity were watching ourselves, you rushed to the bathroom when you could hear the voice of Mista calling for the stranger with raven hair and tearful amethyst eyes.

**_"Nara! Trish come to look for you, she is in the living room!"_ **

well, at least for now you have their name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there sweethearts,  
> here I leave you the first part of the first chapter, the next chapters will be your requests,   
> see ya!
> 
> 🙶ₐₗₗ ₜₕₑ ₗₒᵥₑ, ₜₑₙₘₑᵢ. 🙷


	3. 𝘿𝙚𝙘𝙤𝙙𝙚! 𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙩 𝟏; 𝙅𝙤𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙤 𝙭 𝙛𝙚𝙢!𝙍𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a girl who assumed the fate of being all alone in the eternity void who become the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that u like this first part and if it is received with love I would consider doing the second part.

You were again thinking about how bast the universe was in all the extension of the word of it, some centuries you started to travel through the whole world passing from the islands or cities, everything was almost the same for you, nothing really satisfied your hunger of knowing more from the mundane people.

You were trapped to live in eternity, the disease of never dying but watching all the people come and go with all their feelings singing in their skins. You always wondered how they can fell that type of things, like develop the thing called "love" to another living being, you really wanted to know how that would fell to be in love with someone, to be by their side in the health and sickness, in the times of hunger and poorness, until the death will _tear you apart._

It will be always like that, they will have to go on a point of your immortal eternity, no one could be ever by your side at the end of the times, always alone, like you always be.

While you were lamenting your vast felling the most beautiful of all the _teals_ in the world were looking through your whole being, he could never know why you always shinned as the brightest star in all the galaxy. It was like if you were so mysterious to the sight of everyone, never wanting to speak more of what you needed to, leaving yourself behind all the persons in the ambient you where.

He was spacing once more looking to your eternal being like there wasn't anymore in the world to be seen, you too snapped out of your thoughts to see his teal orbs looking at you with devotion, like a good christian looking at the image of his own god, the calls of some girls make him look at them trying to continue seeing you but actually you were now a little bit far from him.

He doesn't even take attention to his best friend to try to catch you and maybe ask for your name, he really wanted to know more about you. your shoes tapped the floor making the usual sound meanwhile you were on your own business looking through the telescope of the classroom of the astronomy club, touching the little projections on the dark wall making you feel relieved for moments. Just you in peace with the river of galaxies shinning in synchrony for your presence.

The bed sheet that you put hidden in the room was in its exact position so you decided to take a little nap, you know that nobody used to get into that room and most importantly, the unique people who used were the student of the morning, and it was almost eight o'clock at night.

To your surprise, a boy with the darkest hair was now in the same room as you, his noticeable stoic face was present but it seemed a little softened.

**_\- I'm sorry..-_** that's all he said before closing the door again, it was pretty rare and unusual to see him.

_Jotaro Kujo,_ his name danced in your mind. You knew his name just because you used to hear his name all the time when people talked about how handsome he was at a young age.

Without advice you reopened the door to see him looking at the view of the night today, he looked pretty as a flower in the pure moment of bloom.

**_-pretty impressive, right?-_** He would be lying if he said that your velvet voice doesn't give him heartstrings, he didn't say anything, he just wanted to make sure that you were talking to him. 

you liked the fresh air of the night that moved some of your (h/c) locks making you feel at peace when you watched the dark of the night and the stars glowing endlessly.

finally, you feel in peace with a **_mortal_** being 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave your opinions in the comment section.


End file.
